The present invention relates generally to the field of building management systems. The present invention more particularly relates to systems and methods for statistical control and fault detection in a building management system.
Conventional building management systems utilize a variety of control and fault detection methods. Conventional building management systems use simple sensor thresholds to conduct building management system (e.g., HVAC) control and fault detection tasks. To the extent statistical analysis is used in conventional building management systems, it is typically rather inflexible as developing appropriate statistical models can be challenging and difficult.